Hydrocarbon exploration techniques sometimes involve generating computer-generated geological models and calibrating such models using experimental data. For example, the experimental data can be provided as inputs to the geological models. The experimental data can be obtained from laboratory experiments performed on hydrocarbon source rock, that is, rock in which hydrocarbons are generated. The accuracy of the predictions of computer-generated models can depend on the quality of the calibration of the models using measured experimental data, which, in turn, can depend on the conditions under which the laboratory experiments are performed. Said differently, the quality of the experimental data can be high if the conditions under which the laboratory experiments are performed are substantially similar to the conditions experienced by the rock in the subsurface from which the hydrocarbons are produced. One input to the geological model can include a characteristic of the hydrocarbon rock to expel trapped hydrocarbons. Pyrolysis is one technique to study the characteristic of hydrocarbon source rock to expel or trap hydrocarbons.